Distraction Techniques
by vespertine dreams
Summary: Fraser is on guard duty and Ray is bored. Slash- Benton Fraser/Ray Kowalski.


Written for Pornbattle over on livejournal/dreamwidth, using prompt: Due South, Ray Kowalski/Benton Fraser, tease, hat,

* * *

><p><span>Distraction techniques<span>

Ray looked across the road to where three young Chinese women were taking photographs of each other standing next to Fraser. They giggled and put their arms around him but he remained standing perfectly still. Ray smiled at the disappointment on their faces when he didn't react to them in any way. He'd found it weird to begin with, Fraser standing there for hours on end, come rain or shine, but then he saw just how much fun it could be.

With a grin on his face he crossed the road and stood next to the Mountie.

"Afternoon, Fraser." Of course, there was no return greeting and there wouldn't be until the clock inside the Canadian Consulate chimed five o'clock. That gave him fifteen minutes.

"So, I was thinking about what we could do tomorrow tonight," he said conversationally. "I know it's your birthday, so I thought we could go somewhere and have dinner. Maybe that little Italian place, you know, Mamma Bella's. I'll bet you're thinking 'now how did he know it was my birthday', right? Well, I have my sources."

Actually, he had Francesca who, when it came to Benton Fraser, was a virtual encyclopaedia. It was a terrifying just how much she knew about him. The word stalker just wouldn't do her justice. She had, however, begrudgingly relinquished her claim on him a few months ago when she realised that Fraser's interest ran more toward Ray than to her.

"So then, maybe we could go back to my place," he continued, casually stepping aside as another tourist stopped to take Fraser's picture. Not that he could blame them; who wouldn't want a picture of Fraser? That bright red uniform really shouldn't look as sexy as it did on him. When the tourists had gone he moved closer and lowered his voice. "I could strip you out of that uniform, piece by piece, taking my time, until all that's left is your hat. You know, I had this dream where you were wearing nothing but the hat and the boots and it looked so damn sexy on you. We were in your office and you stripped me off and bent me over your desk. You tied my hands with your belt so that I couldn't touch, and you fucked me. Right there on your desk."

He looked up and saw Fraser's blank expression but his eyes gave it away. He was really having to work hard at staying still.

"I wonder what I could do to you here before you moved," he said thoughtfully. "If I kissed you, right here in the street, I bet you'd just let me, wouldn't you? Or maybe I could get down on my knees and suck you off. I'd start with my tongue-"

As he described to Fraser exactly what he would do, he kept watching the other man's eyes. Fraser was looking uncomfortable now, though his eyes still stared straight ahead, his stance never changing. As ray talked, a tiny bead of sweat began to trickle slowly down Fraser's left temple, the only sign of the effort he was making to maintain that calm and controlled façade.

"Can you imagine that, Fraser? I could make you come, right out here where everyone could see. I'd-"

The chimes sounded and Fraser cut him off mid-sentence, grabbed his lapel and dragged him inside the Consulate. Turnbull glanced up as they passed by and he smiled at Ray; he knew exactly what Ray had been doing to get Fraser in this state. It was a regular game and though Ray had never got Fraser to move yet, it was half the fun of having a Mountie for a boyfriend that he got to try.

Once inside Fraser's tiny broom-cupboard of an office, Ray found himself being slammed against the wall. He smiled innocently.

"Is something wrong?"

The control that Fraser had displayed outside was gone now and he pulled Ray into a crushing kiss. Ray's fingers knocked his hat aside and raked through Fraser's neat hair, ruffling it as he returned the kiss. Fraser was going to be pissed at him but he loved seeing the usually unflappable Mountie like this. He felt the press of Fraser's body against his, pushing his hips forward, enjoying the low groan as he grazed the other man's cock, hidden behind that uniform.

A noise outside made Fraser pause, reminding him where he was, and he moved away from Ray, straightening his jacket.

"I think that we should perhaps continue this somewhere a little less conspicuous," he said.

Ray smiled and followed him out.

~.~

End


End file.
